Unattainable idol
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred es un estadounidense agobiado por problemas familiares que huye hacia ese sencillo bar que siempre visita, pero algo cambiará ese día, un cantante con una voz que lo enamoraría e hipnotizaría durante toda su vida. Para REMULA BLACK. USxUK.


Cambie mi forma de escribir en este fic, es más romántica y esas cosas, es que a mi Mari le gusta así, o al menos eso creo.

**Dedicado: **REMULA BLACK, me alegro que nos hiciéramos amigas :3, aquí está el fic.  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>AlfredxArthur** -**Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Nadita, la voz de Arthur.

Alfred no lo sabía con exactitud, quizás era quince de marzo, quizás dieciocho, pero no superaba el veinte, paseaba, lo problemas familiares le tenían agotado, el lúgubre ambientes de las calles parecía pasmarle su desgraciado destino, va a ese bar tan conocido, grande y familiar, donde ese sujeto amplio y gordo de la entrada realizará un saludo muy largo que apenas recuerda.

Donde un cocinero español mandara suaves indirectas a un moso demasiado italiano para ese lugar. Y es en ese sitio donde lo siente, sentado entre una de las mesas de al fondo, presentan a un artista nuevo, venía semi-formal, con esos vaqueros negros apretados, con una camisa de un diseño algo gracioso de color granate y una corbata negra que le caía de manera celestial, cabello rubio, ojos verdes.

–Yo, Arthur Kirkland cantaré esta noche para ustedes…–se presenta con una sonrisa.

Y el americano siente que se paraliza sólo con esas palabras, el trago que estaba delante suyo, la regia mujer del traje rojo de enfrente a quien miraba de reojo pasaron totalmente a segundo plano y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el escenario, sólo ese fragmento remoto de cielo que le concedió ese ser únicamente al presentarse le parecieron efímeros, debía escuchar más.

La música lo altera, ya que son sonidos, más no su voz. La introducción dura demasiado, se empieza a remover nervioso en su asiento queriendo sentir de nuevo la voz de ese ser llegando a sus oídos.

Y canta al fin, no, no canta.

Alfred abre sus ojos, mientra sus oídos se sienten enamorados. –Él es un ángel…–

Y los ángeles no cantan, ellos sólo hacen delirar a los humanos con sus celestiales coros. El tipo de música es una combinación extraña, es animada, alegre y a veces ruda, no era rock, era un estilo único y la voz lo envuelve en un mar de sensaciones, más embriagante que la bebida misma. Es una estrella, es un ídolo, no sabía porque estaba en ese bar, quizás era un destino el verlo allí.

Y su voz vuelve a resonar en sus oídos, la tortura parece vigente cuando anuncian que se retira, busca con la mirada, todos dejan dinero en la funda de la guitarra. Alfred quiere ir, pero sabe que va a ser como todos, que sólo va a pasar, por eso escribe una nota en un pequeño papel que envuelve en una moneda.

Y la deja adelante. El mensaje decía.

_"Por ahora y siempre"_

Pasaron los días, Alfred averiguó quien era el chico, trataba de no sonar como un idiota cada vez que hablaba de él, pero le era imposible, el eco de su entonación retumban en su mente, la sinfonía que declara cada vez que canta y lo oye parecen alterarlo, a él, un héroe perdido entre las inmensas desdichas de la vida.

Y encontró su paradero, en los clubes que tocaba, pasó años así, sólo mirándolo, y cada vez que sentía que no podía más iba hacia delante y depositaba nota tras nota.

_"Te seguiré en mi vida"_

Arthur Kirkland se hizo famoso, era natural con su talento, cada vez era más difícil entregarle una nota entre tantos regalos hermosos, peluches y autógrafos que comenzaba a recibir y se dio cuenta que era un héroe, sí, un chico optimista, pero no era como él, eran diferentes, Arthur era inalcanzable y él sólo era un fiel admirador.

Que lo amaba en secreto, que se enamoró de su voz, de su sonrisa, de su presencia y de su gracia.

_"Pensando que eres mucho más que algo importante"_

Ese último le costó, el público era inmenso, luchó para llegar hasta el tope de aquel amplio lugar y arrojarle, como siempre, agarrado junto a una moneda su humilde mensaje y sabía que aunque no lo leyera él siempre estaría allí, encantado por su voz, hipnotizado por su manera de moverse, la pasión con la que podía desenvolver sus emociones a través de la música.

Y en sus sueños, siempre lo escuchaba a él.

_"Porque puedes hacerlo todo"_

Lo hacía, Arthur lo logró, había escalado velozmente hasta lo que es ahora, él en cambio se había convertido en un famoso manager de un grupo contrario a él, sólo para creer que en algún momento sus vidas se cruzarían, que alguna vez formaría parte de la existencia de ese muchacho y sonreía, como un eterno fan, aún completamente enamorado.

_"Porque para mí eres un ángel"_

Y en la gira que realizó en Estados Unidos pudo volver a verlo, hizo contactos con sus propios cantantes para que pudieran entregarle ese papel sin decirle quien lo mandaba, de seguro, a pesar de haberse convertido en ese famoso representante aún no sabía quién era, que era un estadounidense muy enamorado por años de todo lo que su ser representaba, que moría en agonía por si quiera tocarlo, ellos dos sólo eran un par de desconocidos, caminos paralelos que aún no piensan en unirse pero que ese muchacho quería perpetuar.

_"Tu fiel admirador, Alfred F. Jones."_

Y han pasado cinco años desde que lo conoció. Ya era un adulto de veinticinco y está aún allí, escuchando en silencio aquella deliciosa armonía que nunca paraba en su mente, ni siquiera cuando aquel cantante dejaba de componer, cuando se iba lejos, porque Jones aún lo escuchaba en su mente y sonreía dulcemente.

Y allí está, siendo solo alguien más en ese inmenso lugar. Siendo sólo un camino más que aún no se atraviesa con ese inglés.

–Esta canción la dedique a alguien que a pesar de que no conozco ya siento que lo extraño, me alegro de que haya venido, de que esté aquí, de que sepa que existo y de que ahora sepa que él existe para mí…–susurra el inglés mientras envuelve a todo el público con su melodiosa voz.

Y Jones allí metido en el borde de la reja sólo sonríe. Piensa que la persona a quien ese ángel logró ver tiene la mejor suerte del mundo y rie con nostalgia siendo un espectador más de un ser inalcanzable.

–Porque… "Por ahora y siempre, te seguiré en mi vida, pensando que eres mucho más que algo importante, porque puedes hacerlo todo, porque para mí eres un ángel"… –sonríe el inglés. –Tu fiel admirador, Alfred F. Jones…–

Y al terminar aquello no mira a otro, lo mira a él, el americano lo sabe, siente su mirada sobre él entre tantas otras personas que podría observar, ese cantante le dedica una mirada entre el inmenso público y comienza a cantar sólo para él. Y como el primer día que lo conoció se da cuenta nuevamente…que desde ese día su vida iba a cambiar.

**N.A: **Y eso, esto es a pedido de Mari, espero te agradara, si no es así siempre puedo hacerte otro :3, me gustó escribir esta historia, la voz de Arthur me parece muy sensual -a diferencia, desgraciadamente, con la de Alfred- tenía que decirlo, es la verdad xD

PD: Me faltan dos fic y llego a los cien *-*


End file.
